Milady Luck
by Trevor X
Summary: FE8, AU: Wild West. Written for fe contest Challenge 006: Wager. "He could always make back the money he would lose by forfeiting the hand, but brothers- even half-brothers- couldn't be brought back from the dead."


"**Milady Luck"**

**~O~**

fe_contest Challenge 006 - Wager

_Warnings: AU - Wild West, violence, gambling, and alcohol mentioned._

_Words: 2200+_

_Characters: Joshua, Natasha, Eirika, Seth, Marissa, Caellach, Orson, Gilliam, Ismaire, Valter (as the Murphy boys), Saleh. Random flunky bit piece characters fill in for the rest._

**~O~**

The atmosphere was lively inside the "_Wild Horse_" as the slim form of a familiar gentleman dropped into a chair at the gaming table. Owned by Ismaire Harding, the "_Wild Horse_" was a tavern that housed both a bar and a separate room for gambling inside its spacious walls.

With his auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail and impeccably dressed in a tailored suit, the young man cut quite the dashing figure. As the heir to the family fortune, Joshua Harding could often be seen inside the establishment, although at the moment it seemed that he was there for entertainment instead of business. He smiled over at the dealer.

"How's my lady luck tonight?"

Marissa looked up from shuffling the cards and arched an eyebrow at the young man. "You're in luck- I believe Natasha _is _here this evening."

Joshua blinked and bought his first hand of the night. He studied his cards and sought to maintain an air of detachment. One of the other men at the table called for cards and several of the others matched the bid. Joshua frowned at the dealer and folded his hand. There was potential there, but something didn't feel right yet. He'd pass on this one.

Sighing, he grinned at Marissa. "I'll have to get her over here then, since _you _won't deign to be my lady luck tonight."

Marissa shook her head, used to such comments from her employer's son. "You know the rules- not while I'm working. Besides, Natasha makes a better lady than I ever will."

"That's only in your mind, my dear."

Joshua scanned the room while he waited for the next hand to be dealt. There were a few girls working tonight, serving out the meals that made up part of the tavern's draw. Behind the bar, Gilliam saw his look and gestured to a far corner of the room. Following the hint, Joshua finally spotted his other regular receiver of compliments. Natasha wended her way gracefully through the tables, looking very much like the lady that she was despite her humble lot in life.

Joshua caught her eye when she looked up and he gestured for her to come and join him. Natasha gave him a tiny nod before turning to finish clearing off the table that she was working on. She disappeared into the back with the dishes.

While waiting for her to arrive, Joshua played out another few hands. None of them netted him much, he was just breaking even by the time Natasha came and stood beside him. Her golden hair shone in the lamplight and her smile was soft as she looked down at him. "Mister Harding?"

"Joshua, my dear! You are allowed to address me by my first name, you know." He turned to the man beside him, one of the smaller ranchers from the area. "Well, my lady luck has arrived, Orson."

Orson Reed chuckled, though his whole bearing seemed a bit weary. "I see that. Do you think she has enough luck for the both of us? I'd like to win enough here to buy Monica a new dress."

"Certainly, though I prefer to keep most of it for myself!" Joshua grinned as he looked at his cards. "Let's see what happens; if I have all the luck and you have none, I'll buy the dress for you."

Orson chuckled in response. "I may take you up on that."

Several hands later, Joshua was feeling very confident. He'd been holding two pair, kings and queens, and had drawn a third king. Apparently he wasn't the only one, both Orson and another of the players at the table had kept up with his bets.

Before Marissa could call for them to show their cards, the front door to the saloon opened and a young man staggered inside. Everyone looked over to see who had entered in such a state; it was Franz.

Immediately Joshua stiffened. Given the boy's fascination with his elder brother, something was brewing outside- possibly something like the Murphy brothers and their ridiculous notion to shoot it out with Seth.

About a week previous, Tal Murphy had accosted the Kingston family in town. Old Fado Kingston had come in with his daughter Eirika, intending to pick up their weekly supplies and take supper with Preacher Saleh. Tal and his brothers had been eyeing Eirika for quite some time, but owing to the presence of her family had never made a move before.

Had Ephraim been with them, it is likely that he would have just continued to watch. But Ephraim had ridden out to check fences with a few of the ranch hands and therefore wasn't present for the happenings.

With a bit of liquid courage inside of him and only her father to contend with, Tal decided it was time to make his intentions known. He came up to them outside of their wagon and spoke in less than polite terms to the lady. Eirika slapped him immediately and Tal had staggered backwards, no doubt as stunned by the sudden rejection as by the blow.

Fado was a deceptively mild-mannered man; when Tal insulted his daughter, the old rancher turned around and started after him. That was when Tal shot him. The elder Kingston staggered back against the wagon and Eirika immediately went to her father, despite the danger still present. Angry, Tal had threatened to shoot her too, unless she went with him.

Seth had come upon the scene just in time to witness that first shot. Calling out, he drew Tal's attention away from the pair by the wagon.

Then he had a few words with Tal Murphy about respect for womenfolk before they'd shot it out. Seth caught a bullet and walked away from the encounter, while Tal earned a small patch of dirt in the town's cemetery.

The incident had earned Seth a bit of respect and a few enemies to go along with it, as well as a chance at courting the highly desirable Eirika Kingston. But if the Murphy boys were in town, it seemed that the situation was coming to a head.

By now the whole room was buzzing with speculation and Franz had stumbled up to the bar where he spoke quickly to Gilliam before dashing out the front again. Gilliam looked over at Joshua and nodded to the door. "They're fixing to take on your brother. Caellach's with them."

Ret and Spit had come to play, bringing an old friend as a sort of insurance. Joshua sighed regretfully and stood. He could always make back the money he would lose by forfeiting the hand, but brothers- even half-brothers- couldn't be brought back from the dead. It was time to take a hand in a different sort of game.

He heard shuffling behind him and then Orson's voice, regretful. "You need to leave this one be, Joshua."

Joshua half-turned to look behind him. Orson stood there pointing a pistol in his direction. "Please just sit down and play cards. Let whatever happens outside, happen."

"You know I can't do that." The words were softly spoken, but Joshua let his gaze harden on the man. "You served with Seth in the cavalry; tell me, how can you justify doing this?"

A hard look crossed the rancher's face. "We served together, certainly. But when you've been passed over for promotion for a younger man with less experience and a few lucky engagements under his belt… it makes you somewhat cynical."

"Besides, they offered money for me to take Monica back east. I couldn't pass up the chance, not when all I have to do is keep you out of it." Orson smiled sadly. "With this kind of a hand, how can I lose?"

"Quite easily, Mister Reed." Marissa's voice cut through the silence. "Put the gun down now, or I will apologize to your wife for putting you inside a pine box."

Joshua noted with admiration the derringer that Marissa pointed at Orson. He'd known the girl carried hidden knives on her person, but this was a weapon that he hadn't seen before. Perhaps she'd just purchased it- he'd have to ask her about it later. Shrugging, he looked back at the rancher; Orson was frowning heavily.

"Better do as she says, Orson. She won't miss."

The other players had moved away from the conflict, out of the line of fire. Orson waffled for a few more moments before he carefully set his pistol down on the table and stepped away from it. He kept his hands away from his belt and refused to look at anyone.

Natasha hurried over and handed Joshua his gun belt. Nodding his thanks he buckled it on, ensuring that both his guns were easy to hand before heading out the door. Privately he wondered when the woman had managed to slip away to fetch his weapons. She'd been standing beside him for most of the time. _'Lady Luck indeed. Both of them.'_

Well, he hoped that _his_ luckheld.

~o~

Across the street Joshua could see his brother standing in the doorway of the hotel. Eirika was standing behind him, looking worried. Joshua let his gaze travel up and down the street, first finding the Murphy boys and then trying to spy any other threats the pair might have brought along. It didn't pay to gamble with jokers in the deck, after all. _Not unless they were in his hand, of course_.

Gilliam moved into sight from behind him, along with Marissa. The big man grimaced and waved up the street with the shotgun that he carried. "I'll sweep along that-a-way, boss, while Marissa rousts out the marshal. You just worry about your brother, we've got your back."

"What about Orson?"

Marissa's voice is cool when she answers. "Your mother is _dealing _with him."

Joshua quirked an eyebrow at that and gave a tug at his ponytail before resettling his hat. "Should we be saying prayers for the poor man?"

Gilliam snorted once before setting off up the street. "Don't bother. Save that for them that deserve it."

Marissa takes off behind Gilliam, leaving Joshua to step out into the street alone.

Except that Seth is already walking out to meet him. Eirika has vanished from the hotel's doorway. "Come to take away a part of the action?"

Seth is wearing the smile that seems to come easily to him these days, though Joshua notes that he still seems to be moving a little stiffly. It isn't the work of a mere week to recover from an injury and yet Seth is determined to answer the challenge that has been offered. Joshua allows a grin to spread across his own face. "I'm offended that you might think otherwise! What man would let his own brother go into battle without being there to watch his back? Besides, if I didn't come, mother would have been out here to show them what-for."

He holds the grin, but his voice becomes more serious. "They brought Caellach with them. I'll handle him."

Seth nods and together they start down the street.

~o~

They stop when they are within speaking distance of their foes. Their opponents are standing further on down the street, spread out and ready for the oncoming fight. Joshua can hear Seth taking a deep breath beside him, so he waits.

His brother calls to the men waiting for them. "Turn around and go home! Tal started the shooting and he already paid his dues."

"He did us a favor by taking the old man out of the way for a while. Only you stepped into things and made yourself a part of the problem." Ret Murphy's grin was pure evil. "You may have gotten lucky with Tal, but I don't think you can take the rest of us."

Seth shook his head. Joshua noted the determined set of his shoulders when he spoke. "That remains to be seen. But if you do manage to take me down, I can guarantee that you'll be coming right along with me. Not one of you will ever touch Miss Kingston."

"Dead man!" Spit was twittering eerily from the far side of Ret. "Dead man and you don't even know it!"

Seth ignored him and Joshua decided to have a word with the one man who hadn't spoken yet.

"Caellach."

The gunman opposite nodded in greeting. "Joshua."

Joshua grinned. "Why don't you turn around and get out of this mess? I've ridden with you before and I know that you're a decent man. Why hang around here to catch lead?"

A slow smile crossed Caellach's face. "Well, I do remember those times. But these boys already paid me for my time and you know how these things go. Besides…" He studied Joshua from his position on the left side of the street. "I always wanted to know which one of us was better and I knew you'd be out here tonight, no matter that they paid that rancher to keep you away."

Shrugging, Joshua took a step away from his brother. "Your call. You only live once, after all. I'll be sure to buy you a coffin when we're done."

"Right. I'll do the same for you."

Sensing that the talking was finished, Seth moved towards Ret, leaving Joshua to walk towards Caellach. Joshua started forward as well, his vision fixed on his opponent and letting the rest of the world vanish from his perspective. He could see Caellach waiting, the man's hand twitching slightly as the distance between them narrowed. There was a flash of movement.

It was time. His own hands flashed downward.

~o~

_Bang!_

_~0~_

**AN:** _I write… JOSHUA! [falls over from shock] My first idea was something else entirely, but then this one was just begging to be written. I'm not sure that everyone is in character… I hope that I've kept them close… But this did make me smile, so I guess that's a good thing._ ^^'

**Wager:**

1. gambling _bet on outcome_: an agreement between two people that whoever loses a bet on an uncertain outcome will pay the other a particular amount or some other form of compensation

2. gambling _amount _bet: a sum of money, property, or other compensation to be paid to the person who wins a bet

3. history _pledge_: a pledge to engage in combat, especially in order to establish guilt or innocence by single combat

_Whee! I had fun with this! Hope you all enjoy and put out even better entries than this one. [bows]_


End file.
